


make the season bright

by anorchidisnotaflower



Series: will you take your time [2]
Category: Fargo (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anorchidisnotaflower/pseuds/anorchidisnotaflower
Summary: Odis didn’t say a word, but his fluttering eyes were answer enough.“I can do that for you,” Deafy said. “Anything you ask.”Or, simply put, a missing scene.
Relationships: Dick "Deafy" Wickware/Odis Weff
Series: will you take your time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143461
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	make the season bright

**Author's Note:**

> This is a missing scene from the very end of "before my spirit falls again," one I never thought I'd write but, well, here we are.

This, this right here, Deafy figured, was paradise on Earth, if such a thing ever existed.

Odis looked up at him, his eyes practically dewy in the light from the window. What little light was left— they’d barely made it back before sundown after driving all day, though Deafy suspected that Odis had been generous with the gas. How else was he supposed to read those little glances Odis had thrown his way the whole time?

And now here they were at long last, Deafy perched above Odis with two hands at either side of him. Just looking, really, after all the kissing they’d done.

“You staring at something?” Odis asked. He just had to chime in with some smart comment.

“The bedspread,” Deafy joked. “Awful peculiar pattern on it.”

“It—” Odis frowned. “It’s plain.”

“I know,” Deafy said, leaning in. “I’m messing with you. Now, get up here.”

He kissed Odis slow, real slow, and the novelty of it would never get old— the sort of shyness Odis had, even when he knew he was about to be kissed. Deafy liked it more than words could say. It left him room to take the lead, opening Odis’s mouth gently with his own, teasing him with little touches. His hands wandered somewhere around Odis’s hips, and weren’t those a fascination all their own? So much smaller than Deafy expected. So right in his grip.

“You want this?” Deafy asked, just to hear Odis say it again.

“Yeah,” Odis breathed, tugging at Deafy’s hair, and boy, that was nice. “I want you.”

Deafy grinned, but it was lost in another kiss, this one deeper than the last. Odis had his hands in Deafy’s hair and Deafy was pushing down, down, pressing him into the mattress and Odis just kept on pulling him closer.

Deafy snuck away from Odis’s lips to kiss his jaw, all the way down to his neck. “You like this, huh?”

Odis tilted his head back. “Like what?”

Deafy trailed his lips down to Odis’s pulse, lingering. “This. Me all over you.”

Deafy glanced up just in time to see a flush across Odis’s cheeks. It was picture-perfect, even as Odis looked away.

“Yeah,” Odis admitted, voice a little shaky. “So what.”

“So I like what you like,” Deafy murmured, lips still tracing patterns on Odis’s skin. “You tell me what to do, Palomino.”

“I...” Odis sucked in a breath as Deafy nipped at him. “Do that again.”

Deafy did as asked, biting a little harder this time, and he was rewarded with a gasp, one he could feel through Odis’s skin. “You like it a little rough?”

Odis didn’t say a word, but his fluttering eyes were answer enough as Deafy kissed down to his collarbone, tugging his shirt aside.

“I can do that for you,” Deafy said, nipping here and there. “Anything you ask.”

“Please.” Odis looked down at Deafy, nodding. “Please.”

“All right.” Deafy unbuttoned Odis’s shirt with a few deft movements. He pushed his undershirt out of the way before starting back at Odis’s collarbone again. With each kiss, further and further down, Deafy added a little more teeth, a little more tongue, and as far as he could tell from all the sighs and noises Odis was making, Odis liked it a fair bit.

Deafy nosed his way past Odis’s sides, lips dangerously close to his waistband. “Want me to take care of you?”

Odis didn’t answer right away, but he tugged, just a bit, at Deafy’s hair.

“You have to tell me, Odis,” Deafy said, voice low. “You want my hand on you? My mouth? I can give you both of those if you’re so inclined.”

“You,” Odis finally managed.

Deafy looked up, admiring Odis’s eyes, the way they were fixed on him like searchlights. “Tell me more, sweetheart.”

Odis breathed in at that, a shuddering noise. “I just want you. Nothing else, just—”

Deafy waited as Odis closed his eyes. He noted Odis’s hand, loose at his side, tapping out a little rhythm, that set of five.

“I haven’t done this in a long time,” Odis said, every word like a struggle that had to fight its way out. “So I’m not too polite about it, but I want you to fuck me. That all right?”

Deafy swore his heart stopped the same moment all the blood in his body rushed south.

“Yeah, that’s,” Deafy started, trying to catch his own breath this time, “that’s all right.”

Odis nodded, glancing at him. And Deafy didn’t know what else to do except move right up there and kiss him after a declaration like that.

They kissed for a long while, near long enough that Deafy almost forgot what Odis had asked. He pulled back, and Odis just looked up at him, still with that hesitance in his eyes.

“Let’s get these clothes out of the way, huh?” Deafy asked, hands trailing down Odis’s bare sides under the shirt.

Odis tightened his grip on Deafy’s shoulders. “Do you... do you mind if I keep the gloves on?”

Deafy blinked. “You want me to put mine on, too?”

“No,” Odis snapped, before he winced. “No, sorry, I just... it’s strange without them.”

“Mighty strange with them.”

Odis sighed, looking away. “If you’d rather I didn’t, I can take them off—”

“Odis,” Deafy interrupted. “I’m teasing you. We’re both a little strange, yeah?”

Odis still wouldn’t look at him, but he nodded.

“Keep ‘em on as long as you want,” Deafy murmured, leaning in to kiss Odis’s brow. “I swear it don’t bother me.”

“You sure?” Odis asked, and Deafy would kill anyone to keep that awful, downcast look off Odis’s face.

“’Course I’m sure.” Deafy kissed his temple again. “I love you. Don’t you get that? Means I love all of you, gloves or no.”

Odis almost smiled, but it twitched off his lips like it was scared into hiding. Deafy figured he might’ve been a bit premature with the love thing again, but hell, how was he supposed to not tell Odis that every minute they were together? He’d hidden his feelings away for this long, and he’d be darned if he had to hide them a second longer in Odis’s arms.

But if Odis wasn’t too keen on it, that was all right, too. More than all right. They’d get there.

“This shirt coming off?” Deafy asked, tugging a little at the fabric to draw Odis’s eye.

Odis huffed. “Yes, and everything else with it.”

“Got it.” Deafy went right to work, getting Odis’s clothes aside before he worked at his own, giving himself the time to admire Odis spread out on the bed like that, lovely and flushed and bare.

With his own clothes gone, Deafy crept back over, bending down over Odis’s hips to kiss at his thighs. He could feel Odis’s eyes on him, and he kept at it, sneaking closer to his intended target with every kiss until Odis made a little noise, just one, as Deafy kissed his cock.

“So handsome,” Deafy purred. “I could look at you all day.”

“You going to—” Odis’s voice broke off into a groan as Deafy wrapped his hand around him, slow as sin.

Deafy flicked his thumb over the head, watching him tremble. “Look at you. Just gorgeous.”

“I...” Odis sighed, a little frustrated-sounding, as Deafy let go.

“What?” Deafy asked, smirking. “I thought you didn’t like me teasing you.”

Odis frowned. “I don’t usually.”

“Oh?” Deafy leaned in again, trailing his lips down Odis’s cock like it was his job, and again, he heard that little noise, the one he was starting to like more than anything.

“Tell me you don’t like it,” Deafy said, hovering just close enough to keep Odis wanting. “Say it so I can hear you.”

“Fuck you,” Odis breathed, his head falling back. “What do you think?”

“That don’t sound like an answer to me.”

“I like it,” Odis admitted, covering his face with one hand. “Is that what you were waiting for? You done now?”

“Nowhere close,” Deafy said, moving back up to perch over Odis and kiss him senseless.

They broke off with a shared gasp as Deafy moved against Odis, the feeling enough to toss all that teasing out the window because damn it all, he wanted this, plain and simple. Deafy’s hand slipped down and he tugged at Odis again, loving the weight of him in his hand.

“Just— hold on, get the—" Odis scrambled for the bedside table and pulled open the drawer.

Deafy saw what he was after and took the bottle from him, slicking up his fingers nice and easy as Odis watched, lips parted and so utterly wrecked that Deafy’s heart stopped all over again. It wasn’t fair what this man did to him without even trying.

“I said I’d take care of you,” Deafy teased, circling Odis’s entrance all slow. “You still want that?”

Odis gripped the sheets with one hand, tugging at Deafy’s back with the other, and the gloves really weren’t all that bad, that leather on Deafy’s skin. “Yes. Yes, I want that, now just—”

Deafy moved one finger inside him, watching Odis’s words dissolve into a moan, long and low.

“You bastard,” Odis cursed, breath stuttering as Deafy curled his finger, hitting a little deeper. “I should’ve known you’d be like this.”

“Never claimed to be anything else, Palomino,” Deafy grinned.

“I can’t stand you,” Odis groaned, but Deafy could read between the lines, always prided himself on it, and the way Odis was scrabbling at his back, pulling him closer, meant something entirely different. Deafy added another finger, easy as anything, and Odis’s mouth dropped open, his breathing shallow as Deafy worked him, a little faster.

“So good,” Deafy murmured. “You feel so good.”

“Sure I’d—” Odis cut himself off to take a breath. “Feel a lot better if it wasn’t just your hand, huh?”

Deafy slowly pulled his fingers out, tilting his head. “You sure?”

Odis looked at him, and there was something in his gaze that spoke of exasperation and lust and utter fondness in equal parts. “Richard. Do you want me to say please?”

“I wouldn’t mind it,” Deafy chuckled, but Odis pulled him into a kiss instead, and Deafy lost himself in it, Odis’s mouth and his skin and him, just him, everywhere at once.

Deafy moved back for just a moment to gently push in, watching Odis take in every inch with a moan on his lips, and it hit Deafy, then, that this was the same man he’d hated at first for being corrupt, the same man he’d tried to save with no reason why, the same man he’d let into his home and his life without cause, without chance, and now here they were, Odis breathing his name, his first name, and Deafy looking at him and a thousand miles away all at once.

“Richard?” Odis asked. “You all right?”

Deafy startled. “Fine, just thinking.”

Odis laughed, then, really laughed, and it shook Deafy to know this was one of the few times he’d ever heard the sound.

“What are you thinking about that isn’t this?” Odis murmured, and he thrust against Deafy, just a little.

“I hear you,” Deafy said, pushing back. “Let me remedy that for you.”

And he picked up the pace, Odis meeting him with every movement of his hips. Deafy tried kissing him like this, and it was strange, but it was nice, really, Odis’s lips so close and hot and messy, the angle all wrong but all right, too. It’d never felt like this before.

Deafy tried not to think about it, tried not to compare, but how couldn’t he? Every other man he’d been with hadn’t been this good, this willing to take everything Deafy could give and give it right back. And Sarah was different, always had been, but even then, he’d known there was something missing, something he couldn’t admit to or give her that she was always looking for. It was his fault, all his, and Deafy had foolishly searched for whatever it was he had to give in the arms of other men, trapped behind bars and basement walls and sometimes backseats, but it never worked, never clicked, and he’d kept on searching, hollower by the day.

But here was Odis, his gloved hands on Deafy’s back. Here was Odis, sinner and partner, the one person Deafy didn’t expect and wanted all the same.

“How’s that feel?” Deafy asked, needing to hear Odis, needing to know.

Odis gripped him tight. “You’re— fuck, Richard, you’re good. You’re real fucking good.”

“You feel so right for me,” Deafy said, his mouth running away with him. “You’re a dream, Odis, a dream come to life, making a damn fool of me—”

Odis laughed, breathy, as Deafy slowed down, taking his sweet time. “Did you just curse?”

“Damn right I did.” Deafy kissed Odis again, once more for luck. “How else am I supposed to tell you how good you feel?”

“You never know when to shut up,” Odis huffed, but he didn’t sound put-out. If anything, he looked more wrecked than before, that lovely high flush on his cheeks and his chest, even dusting his shoulders.

Deafy moved a little faster, the tension winding up in him quicker than a rubber band pulled tight, and he kept talking. “You’re like nothing else on this earth, I swear it. So perfect, like we were made for each other, like we fit together just right.”

Odis moaned, softer this time. “Richard, touch me. Please.”

“Anything you want, like I said,” Deafy murmured, reaching down to stroke Odis’s cock. “And you even said please for me.”

Odis didn’t answer in words. He was all noise, now, and he had the kind of voice Deafy didn’t expect to fall for so easy. So breathless and hoarse, all because of him.

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” Deafy said, his own release approaching fast. “Come on.”

And Odis did just that, his cock jerking in Deafy’s grip, and Deafy wasn’t surprised to follow suit soon after with Odis looking like that underneath him, mouth open with no noise, quiet for the first time all night.

They just breathed for a while after, Deafy’s hand still loosely curled around him.

“You’re heavy, you know,” Odis said, breaking the relative silence.

Deafy raised an eyebrow. “You want me to move?”

Odis shrugged, or at least tried to. “Not too far.”

Deafy pulled out slow, careful, and rolled over to Odis’s side, propping himself up on his elbow. “Better?”

“Better.” Odis was lying on his back, hands resting on his stomach and still, utterly still. “You’re not bad at that.”

“Not bad?” Deafy laughed. “I’d say it was a bit more than ‘not bad’ with the way you were acting.”

Odis snorted, soft. “What about you? Calling me all those things.”

“They were all true.” Deafy trailed his fingers down Odis’s shoulder. “You’re the only one, Odis. You get that, right?”

“Only one of what?”

“You know,” Deafy said, gesturing. “Just... the only one. I don’t know what for, but it feels right saying it.”

Odis glanced over at him, and even with the light gone from the window, his eyes were helplessly pretty. “You have a way with words, Richard Wickware.”

“Pleased to hear you say so, Odis Weff,” Deafy smiled. “Now, we going to clean up before we bed down for the night? Because I’m beat.”

“That’s all you got?” Odis raised an eyebrow at him, but Deafy could spot the smile sneaking its way onto his lips, his damn kissable lips.

“We can talk about round two tomorrow morning.” Deafy stretched, sitting up. “Right now, I’m as old as can be and I’d like to rest up after the long trip.”

“You’re not that old.” Odis sat up with him, nudging Deafy’s shoulder. “And it seems like you don’t like being teased as much as you like teasing.”

Deafy raised his hands in surrender. “You caught me.”

Odis smiled, and even if it was small, it was something. He didn’t say another word— just got up from the bed, padding over to the bathroom. He glanced back, just once, and Deafy knew what an invitation looked like when it was presented so clear. Deafy followed after, and Odis’s shower was much too small for the two of them but they made it work, Odis laughing softly, and Deafy washed his hair for him, just because he could.


End file.
